


Painting the Sky

by im_too_anxious_for_this



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yelling, my friend requested it, this is rlly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_too_anxious_for_this/pseuds/im_too_anxious_for_this
Summary: Logan was having a rough day, so his boyfriends decided to try and cheer him up.





	Painting the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> this fluffy thingss came from my friend @rusted-is-golden on tumblr! go check vem out!  
trigger warnings: some yelling and swear-> pls tell me if i miss anything!

Logan’s been having a rough day. First, he overslept, then he realized that he messed up a whole project, so he had to start over, then he had to help Virgil with the lighting in his room, then help Patton bake. Now, all he wants to do go collapse on his bed and sleep. As he is approaching the door, he starts to hear laughter. Laughter coming from his room. What. The. Heck. 

Logan, being cautious, decided to use the books he was carrying as a weapon (What? You can never know who is in what room. He did  **not ** want another Remus incident) as he took a peek into the room. 

What he found? 

His two adorable boyfriends with paint all over each other, running around with paint brushes and trying to get more paint on each other.

“What is going on here?” Logan said, trying to hide a smile. 

The two paint-covered sides froze, bright blushes appeared on their cheeks. Two of the most talkative were now silent with  _ very  _ sheepish grins. 

“Uh… We were not painting your room?” Deceit replied, even though it sounded more like a question to Logan. 

“.....Right. So I’m the only seeing the partially space themed ceiling?”

“..... _ Yes” _

Logan just sighed, smiling at his boyfriends’ antics. He realized that they wanted to cheer him up with a space-themed ceiling.

“Do you need any help with  — ” Logan gestured to the partially finished ceiling, “ — this?” 

Roman, who has been shockingly quiet the whole time, finally decided to say something.

“ _ Please, _ we don’t know what is correct or not.”

“Okay, let me help you. Let me just change into something better suited for painting.”

Logan changed into a pair of old sweatpants and an old T-shirt. When he turned to look at his boyfriends, they had the reddest blush he had ever seen. 

“Why are you bl- oh.” And in that moment, Logan realized that he changed right in front of them. He keeps forgetting Roman and Deceit are weaklings. They get flustered  _ way _ too easily. Logan rolled his eyes, “Okay, where do we start.”

“So, we’ve already did the northwestern part of the sky, but we keep disagreeing about the southern part of the sky, even  ** _I _ ** think that Ursa Major is on the Southwestern corner-”

“No it’s not! It’s on the Southeastern corner!” 

“Woah, Woah, WOAH. What are you guys talking about?” Logan ran a hand through his hair, “if you’re trying to recreate it at midnight, Roman’s correct. If you are trying to recreate it at 4:46 am, then Deceit is correct.”

“Oh.”

“I  _ totally  _ knew that.”

Logan, facepalming at them, “So which sky are you recreating?”

Roman and Deceit looked at each other with the same expression of “this was your plan, you say it.” but it was clear to Logan that neither of them knew what they were talking about. Logan looked up at the ceiling to see their progress. It looks like they were painting the from August, and at like midnight.

“From what I see here, you two are painting a sky at midnight in August. So Roman is correct.”

“Ha! Take that you slimy boi!” 

Deceit rolled his eyes in response. Logan then grabbed a paint brush and started to paint. The paint looked “magical” (even though Logan knows that magic is only an advanced form of science).

“Roman, what kind of paint are we using?”

“Oh! Well, I’m glad you ask, Sirius!” Logan blushes at the nickname, “It’s paint that will change with the sky to keep it as accurate as possible! However, we do still need to put different layers on.”

“Huh. That’s very ...cool Roman.”

“I know!”

After that, they started painting. Each of them took a different job. Deceit and Logan did the base paint, Roman did the constellations, stars, etc., and Logan made sure it was accurate. The three of them were quiet, which was only broken whenever someone needed help with something. The silence surprised Logan a bit because Roman was so excited about this. At first, Logan thought he was so silent because he wanted to focus on the task at hand. 

That was not the case.

Roman and Deceit snuck up behind Logan to splash some paint on him. They didn’t account for was the fact that Logan would try to get them back. Their first mistake.

Their second mistake was that neither of them thought Logan can outrun them. Again, they were wrong. Logan tackled Roman to the ground, putting even more paint on his shirt.

“De! Save yourself!” Roman exclaimed once logan started to tickle him.

Deceit, either being brave or stupid, tried to help, but got trapped along with Roman. He tried to escape, but Logan was too powerful. He knows too much. After about ten minutes of torture, Logan stopped. 

Then Deceit struck. 

He leapt onto Logan and started tickling him. Roman, however, went back to painting. For some reason. Then all was explained when Roman poured paint on Logan and Deceit.

“Roman! This was one of my favorite space shirts!”

“Then you shouldn’t have worn that!” Roman then proceeded to stick his tongue at Logan.

Logan and Deceit, being Logan and Deceit, made a plan in a couple of seconds. They grabbed paint brushes near them then threw said brushes at Roman. Roman, not letting his pride crumbling so easily (this time), painted Logan’s hair white. Then Deceit got some black paint and made Roman’s shirt look like he spilled the void on it. Logan betrayed Deceit by painting his hat blue. They continued to paint each other until Patton and Virgil came in when Deceit and Logan were on top of each other (it was very awkward). They went back to work after that.

After about 5 hours of the three playing around and painting, they were finished. Roman dragged his boyfriends onto Logan’s bed to admire their hard work. The ceiling looked beautiful, the stars, constellations, and other astral bodies in the right place (hopefully). 

However, just because the ceiling was neat and pretty, doesn’t mean that the rest of the room was. The floor was covered with paint cans, brushes, tarps, and paint. The walls were surprisingly clean, but stuff did get knocked over while they were running around. 

“We need to clean this giant mess up.” Logan said with a sigh.

As a response to that, Roman rolled over and pulled Logan into a hug. Deceit did the same but on the other side of Logan. 

“Come on, we need to get up.”

“Mmmm, five more minutes.”

“Roman, we have to get up.”

“Mmm nope.”

Logan looked towards his snakey boyfriend, hoping that he would agree with him.

“Look, society’s lie, so we should sleep.”

Logan, defeated, getting more comfortable and starts to doze off we his boyfriends.

They’ll clean up tomorrow.


End file.
